


Badgering Gets You Everything

by SushiOwl



Series: Steter Trumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: Prompt fill"Steter: "Wait, why exactly is there a sex swing in our living room?" ^_^"





	Badgering Gets You Everything

Stiles didn’t have to be fucking Peter to know the guy was way too invested in dramatic reveal. That was why he wasn’t surprised that there was something hanging from their ceiling, because Peter’s poker face was the stuff of legend. But still, he did have a question. “Wait,” he said, pointing at it as Peter put his hands on him, under his shirt, his mouth on his neck. “Why is there a sex swing in our living room?”

He was still holding the mail, unprepared for this.

“I bought one so we could try it out and you could shut the fuck up about it,” Peter murmured into Stiles’s skin, knocking the mail out of his hand and walking him toward it.

“I haven’t been taking about it,” Stiles tried to say, but he just looked at Peter’s face and knew he was lying. Okay, it wasn’t his fault that Lydia had dragged him into the local sex shop and there had been one on display. Peter had known he had a hyperfixation issue when they started banging.

It was good they both got into this knowing how hopeless each other were, honestly.

One thing he did appreciate about Peter, though, was that the guy could get them both naked in such a short amount of time that it was practically a superpower. Soon Stiles was being lifted into the swing–he hadn’t known how it feel, but the answer was bitey leather straps and his ass hanging out so far he thought he was gonna fall.

Stiles watched as Peter secured his wrists and ankles in the cuffs, breathing a little heavier as Peter’s clever fingers worked. They’d talked about this at length, Stiles had a standing enthusiastic consent for being bound, for being held down, for being manhandled. He was bedding a werewolf, after all.

“What’re you planning on doing?” Stiles asked, wiggling his fingers and toes as he tested the bonds. Nope, couldn’t move as all. “Gonna fuck me, wolfy?”

“Eventually,” Peter said, trailing his fingers down Stiles’s arm so light that goosebumps erupted across his skin.

“What do you mean eventually?” Stiles asked, watching him make a slow, predatory circle around the swing, touching Stiles’s lightly as he went.

“Maybe I want to make you suffer the way I have had to, listening to you babble about this damn sex swing for weeks,” Peter said, coming to a stop between Stiles’s legs. “Or… Maybe I just want to hear you beg for my cock.” He lifted his brows in a silent question.

Stiles pushed out his lips, knowing Peter would stop, would unbind him and give him anything he wanted, and all he had to do was safe word. But he loved Peter’s plans too much, and he loved how they both were loose and uncaring in the aftermath. He also loved how Peter became a damn octopus after he came, and Stiles got to make funny shapes with his sweat damp hair.

He grinned back at Peter, twisting his hands around to grab onto the leather straps. “Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm so tired. This was the second try at this fic. I accidentally closed the tab on the first and lost it. So I changed it up and like it more, but I ran out of steam before Peter could rim Stiles for an hour. xD


End file.
